Knowing Your Future
by Yona Rider
Summary: I know your future. How? I write it. However, I didn't write me meeting Charles and Erik at Publix, searching for mutants to fight. I joined them and managed to save their relationship. By the way. I'm a mutant. But I assume you already figured that out.
1. Introductions Are In Order

So I've never been too special in all my life. I couldn't sing, act, or dance like all the pretty girls. I'm a writer instead. I never competed with my looks to gain popularity. Rather, I was fairly popular because of the person I was. I'd like to think that I was a good person. Yes, I occasionally cursed so that was a downfall on my personality. I think I was a better person because of the crappiness that appeared in every week of my life. I wouldn't let it control me so I instead, ignored it. Perhaps, I've ignored it for too long. However, if I didn't then bad things would've happened. Terrible, monstrous things.

Ah. It seems I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Rohdara Lerange. I currently live in Oxford, England. How my family's managed to make a living here, I've no idea whatsoever. I am thirteen years old and attend a local secondary school. That's what they call it here in England, at least. It's after primary school. I think I've picked up a bit of British. Both the language and the accent. But I'm not sure.

I am not on the best terms with my family. My mother constantly wants to mold me into a fake girl. Ha, I cannot dispute that. I am somewhat fake considering I ignore all of my problems to put up a front. I cannot even say if my personality is real or not. Nothing is real to me anymore. Nothing, but the harsh words that my mother always delivers and the painful ignorance that my father pulses.

My best friend is, well… I don't have a best friend. I've distanced myself from all of those who have once called me friend. I unknowingly caused it after an event transpired and simply gutted my life and sent it spiraling down. What happened, I will not relinquish. It is a day that I wish to forget yet I do not have the luxury nor the power to do so. Maybe I'll tell you one day.

The future is uncertain. Hmph, uncertain. Nay, it is not. I should know this, after all. It is a part of my power. I've also forgotten to mention. I'm a mutant.


	2. Home Sweet Home Is A Killed Phrase

**So yeah, I totally forgot to put a little note before my prologue/chapter thing. This is my first X-men story. I've actually never been fond of X-men because I've never seen the movies until First Class. I had to surpress squeals and awws at Charles's and Erik's obvious moments. I love those two... So anyways, I was a bit miffed that only one person reviewed but I was happier when I saw how many favorited and alerted this story. Please review too!**

MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you for reviewing so here's more!

BTWS, Rohdara is prounched like it looks. Ro-dar-uh.

* * *

><p>"Rohdara!" a voice said, snapping me out of the daydream that I had been in. I gave a quick sigh before turning my head to the annoyed teacher. Hell, she was always annoyed. I suppose she couldn't cover for me all the time. I decided to give her a break. Kind of.<p>

"Would you mind answering problem number six since you obviously know all of the material because you are looking out the window?" the teacher reprimanded. I raised my eyebrows.

"Woah, lady, are you sure you said everything right? You're a Maths teacher, not an English teacher. I don't need you messing up all of the verbs and conjunctions that Mr. Harrowing's been teaching us," I replied, not missing a beat. She rolled her eyes as some of the students snickered. It's all right. We're good friends, her and I.

Jackson, one of the more popular kids, cried out, "She's got you, Ms. Lowsen!"

She chuckled before answering, "Rohdara, just answer the question."

I inclined my head and studied the problem upon the board. _8x-3=3x+17_. I almost laughed out loud. That was obviously last year material. What was this doing on an algebra worksheet? I quickly worked it out in my head, my eyes darting across the equation as the numbers imaginarily flew to work themselves out.

"X equals four," I mumbled before resting my cheek on my fist and turning to the window once again. Ms. Lowsen didn't comment on my lack of attention, merely going on with the lesson. I heard one of the kids whisper 'braniac' and my lips twitched in an amused fashion. A long time ago, I would've found this completely insulting and punched the living daylights out of the boy. Now, I couldn't care less. He was only saying that I was smarter than him, after all.

I carelessly looked at the clock and took a hold of my pen. The bell would be ringing soon. Five… four… three… two… one… And there it went, screeching and being annoying as usual. We waited to be dismissed before darting out the door and to our lockers. Well, the rest of the class to their lockers. I to the outside hallway and where the bike racks stood. I hated carrying around a backpack or purse. Instead, I opted for a black skulled draw string bag. Off to work.

Now, you may be wondering why a thirteen year old girl would have a job so soon. No? Well, I'll take my time to explain anyways. See here, Oxford was going into inflation. Actually, we weren't. We were going to, though. I saw it happen, after all. I needed money to actually make sure that I had a social life instead of being home, stuck on the computer and doing whatever else I did last year.

I crossed the street daintily as if I didn't care about the oncoming cars. Because, really, I didn't. I knew I was going to live, not get hit by a car, or anything like that, so I skipped to the middle of the road and waited for the red jeep to pass. As soon as it did, I crossed the rest of the road and began to walk to the dance studio that was about two miles away from here. I was somewhat of an assistant to an instructor. These were times where I wished I had a bike but hey, walking is exercise, too. Besides, if I had a bike and rode to work, then I'd be bored and early.

I rolled up the sleeves of my grey, aéropostale hoodie to my elbows and took out my mp3 player and headphones from the pouch pocket. I plugged the headphones into my ears and began to listen to "Can't Buy Me Love" by The Beatles. With my headphones in, my black widow spider beanie, my bleached, dark blue, denim shorts, and green vans, I looked freaking shady and proud of it!

I brushed my ebony black hair out of my eyes. I usually wore it like a boy would. You know, layered, straight hair in front but not completely covering my eyes. My hair was short to my shoulders and a mixture of straight and wavy. At least, it was when I didn't straighten it. It looked like a longer version of Billie Joe Armstrong's hair, which of course completely psyched me. I even had the eyes, too. Sea foam green eyes. You're wondering how I know who he is considering he isn't famous yet. Foresight person, remember? I kind of look him when he's going to be earlier. I could even say that we looked related but sadly, we werent. I was a mix of German and Italian, taking my thick black hair from Germany and my light skin from Italy.

Let me tell you this, right now. Like hell, am I a Kristen Stewart chick just because I can't tan. I am also not a vampire fan. I mean, seriously! In the future, you go to a book store hoping to find some quality teen, adventure book and instead you find the whole bookcase lined with vampire romances. You are not going to be the next Twilight, so get a different subject that you may succeed in!

Ah, ranting is so much fun and so exhilarating. I already walked about half a mile straight. Now, I made a left turn and started heading down that way. Cars zoomed next to me and a truck with three, attractive guys waved and whooped. Just for them, I did a toe touch and waved back. I used to do cheerleading for exercise and because I had absolutely nothing to do after school. No, I'm not a slut and I don't look down on innocent people. Well, unless you insult me. Some cheerleaders are actually normal. Since I'm not, I just totally shot that theory down , didn't I?

So anyways, I'm pretty cool with my appearance. I know when I'm pretty and I don't need guys to tell me. Though, I do enjoy one of those incidents once in a while. It's fun to let loose and not worry about consequences. Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna get raped if I keep doing that, blah, blah, blah. Not happening. I'm pretty powerful, despite what you may think of me.

I'm not a little, frail, human girl. I'm a mutant and probably the most powerful in this area. That's not arrogance speaking because I'm not a very arrogant person. I tell it how it is. I'm so powerful that that's why I put up a happy front all the time. I kind of lied to you, before. Well, not really. I didn't give you the whole truth. My power isn't just writing the future. It's much, much more serious than that.

Well, lookie here, doesn't time fly by so fast? We're here. In case, you haven't noticed, I started running while explaining all this crap to you. What's my other power? You'll find out in due time. As soon as you know it, you'll probably leave though. That's what everybody does. Leave. It's part of the reason why I don't get close to people, why I don't trust people. You might say that I must have at least one person that I trust, but I really don't. I don't even trust myself. Not since the incident.

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to explain my little life story while I'm at work so sorry that I left you hanging a bit. I actually need to pay attention sometimes. It doesn't really help that the dance instructor is hot, too. Damn, if only he was five years younger…. Hell. Make it ten. Anyways, I'm home now. I was about to get my mp3 to listen to some music. Well, isn't that great? Dearest mother wants to interact with her daughter. Oh joy. Let's hope this doesn't turn out the way it always does. Usually, I'll go to bed and wake up with bruises. It is not a fun time. Not a fun time at all. Let's go find out what she wants, shall we?<p>

I walked into the living room and asked in a bored tone, "What?"

She gave an irritated look to me. "Pack up your bags. We're going on vacation."

"Where and when?" I don't really want to go anywhere.

"Virginia. The plane leaves at seven AM."

Her words made my blood freeze. We were going back home? The temporary freeze was replaced with a boiling anger but I quickly calmed myself down. No good would come out of being angry.

"Whatever," I hissed before stalking back to my room. Out of all the states in America, she chooses Virginia. I couldn't believe this. Seeing as how I was miffed, I decided to let off some steam by busying myself with actually packing. Usually, I was a big time procrastinator but if I just sat there and thought about it, I would've unleashed my anger.

So there I was, stuffing clothes and necessities into two huge black and white suitcases. It was actually quite a comical sight to see. The poor clothes were wrinkled from being abused and I was surprised that I had not managed to damage my gameboy when I all but threw it on top. I stopped and surveyed my work. A job done well, as usual. It all started in the morning, though.

The ringtone set as my alarm pulled me out of my heavenly dreams. I grumbled for a moment. I was not made to function on eight hours of sleep, no matter what idiot doctor told me. Long story short, I did a morning routine, whatever the crap you want to call it, and loaded all of my stuff in the trunk of a taxi. Then, I promptly fell asleep with my face pressed unattractively against the window in the backseat.

I was rudely woken up by my mother shaking me and my father telling me that we were at the airport. I stared at them like they were crazy before sighing and stepping out of the cab. I watched as the driver opened the trunk and brought out a suitcase before my dad did the same. I stood by without offering any help. I glanced at an approaching shuttle bus.

For a moment, I thought about running to avoid going back to the place that still haunts my memories. Not that it wouldn't. We had only been in England for about a year. Why were we suddenly going back so soon? Oh hey, bus is here. I stepped on and stood away from my parents as we drove to the airport. I thought about what I would do on the plane. Probably fall asleep again. Which is exactly what I did until I was woken up by my parents who were saying that we had finally landed.

**Thank you so much Evey for reminding me that this was set in the sixties! I had to edit so much out cuz I was an idiot haha**


End file.
